villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyena Three
The Hyena Three are anime-only villains in the anime One Piece. They are supporting antagonists in the anime-only movies One Piece: The Movie and Clockwork Island Adventure. The Hyena Three are the subordinates of the two main antagonists in the first two films. The members of this group are Danny, Denny, and Donny. In the first movie, the trio were voiced by Shinsuke Kasai, Toshihiro Itō, and Tsurumaru Sakai. In the second movie, they were voiced by , Osamu Ryūtani, and . History ''One Piece: The Movie'' The Hyena Three make their first appearance sneaking aboard the Going Merry in order to steal their treasure. Nami spots them and asks who they are. Donny replies saying that you know exactly who we are with all three of them bowing. Donny then says goodbye as the trio then proceed to jump off the Going Merry and onto their ship. Before Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro contemplate if they should stop them or not, Danny tells them that he'll give them food in exchange for the treasure. He then tosses them a group of rice balls which keeps Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp distracted while the Hyena Three try to escape (Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp hadn't eaten in days which kept them subdued). Donny then tells Tobio (who was captured by El Drago and is forced to work for his crew) to move out with Tobio reluctantly complying. However, Luffy asks the Hyena Three if they have any more rice balls to which Donny replies by shooting Luffy in the head with a pistol. Fortunately, Luffy survives due to his Devil Fruit abilities (the Gomu Gomu no Mi) and after being shot suddenly realizes that they are indeed bad people with Nami angrily telling Luffy that was what she was trying to tell him about in the first place. Luffy then tells Donny that he shot him and that he was really surprised. Donny then tells himself that he was certain that he hit him. Danny then yells shoot him a couple of times before the Hyena Three pull out multiple pistols and try to shoot Luffy with them. Luffy grabs on to their ship in response and uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket attack and breaks their ships mast as a result. The trio then cower in fear as Luffy comes out of the debris and wonder who is this guy and how is he able to stretch like rubber. Luffy then mention to them that is because he is a rubber man. They then realize that he's a Devil Fruit user just like their boss, El Drago. The Hyena Three then notice that El Drago off into the distance and realize they he's going to use his Devil Fruit power. They then jump off the boat with the stolen treasure. The Hyena Three are later seen onboard El Drago's ship who complain to El Drago for almost killing them with El Drago telling them that they it's their fault for being there in the first place. They then tell El Drago that they were able to get their hands on some nice treasure although El Drago says that if it isn't gold the treasure is to be thrown out. Once El Drago and his crew arrive at Woonan's Gold Island, the Hyena Three spot Usopp poorly hiding in a barrel and hold him at gun point. Usopp then tries to run off stating that he's late for his date but bumps into El Drago. El Drago then asks who he is with Usopp nervously questioning him that he doesn't know who the great Captain Usopp and then tells him that he's not that great. Donny then tells El Drago that Usopp is also probably looking for the treasure on the island just as they are. El Drago then pays Gorashi to try and kill Usopp. Usopp then fearfully tells them that if they kill him then they won't be able to find the treasure without him. Donny then asks Usopp if he knows where the treasure is located. Usopp then states that he does but he can't help them without a map leading to the treasure. Donny then lets Usopp that they have the map and gives it to him. As Usopp is reading aloud the directions on the map, he notices that part of the map is blocked out. Donny then tells Usopp that part of the map is smudged out and therefore they can't read it. Danny reads part of the directions of the map in order to figure it out only for Usopp to interrupt him stating that he knows where it is due to solving the riddle. The Hyena Three are then seen with Usopp dumbfounded after seeing the statue of a whale while mentioning the riddle simultaneously. Later after they spot where to go to find the treasure, Donny tells Usopp to keep moving with Usopp complying albeit annoyed. Donny then tells Usopp that the gold is somewhere around the castle that they saw but states the problem as to exactly where is it inside the castle. Denny then sarcastically says that it's no problem and that Usopp knows before asking him if he's right (suspecting that Usopp is a liar). Danny and Denny then both grin when Usopp angrily tells them that he knows where the treasure is and claims that he was friends with Woonan. Denny, surprised, then asks if he was indeed friends with Woonan with Usopp confirming it and that if they harm him, Woonan's crew won't take it lying down. El Drago, the Hyena Three, and the rest of El Drago's crew then laugh after Usopp's weak bluff. Donny shortly tells Usopp that they already killed them with Danny then saying that the last guy that they killed in Woonan's crew had the map and that the maps shows the island where Woonan's gold lies. Donny then replies that since Woonan's crew are dead, it's only natural for them to take the gold. However, when El Drago states that the gold is only for him, the Hyena Three and most of El Drago's crew fearfully agree, while Gorashi is simply silent and doesn't oppose El Drago's claim. Gorashi then notices Usopp is trying to escape and the Hyena Three ask him if he truly knows where the treasure is at. Usopp tries to reassure them but they aren't completely convinced and are suspicious of him. After Gorashi clears some obstacles that are blocking their path, Denny mentions how adept he is. Eventually, El Drago asks Usopp where the gold is with Usopp giving a bad answer, Donny then says that he really doesn't know with Danny asking El Drago what they should do with him. El Drago then tells them to kill him with the Hyena Three having evil grins while Usopp panics. Fortunately, Nami is able to save Usopp and they are able to trick El Drago and his crew that the gold is beneath Woonan's castle. Donny then tells his captain that they should start digging and that in three days they should be done. El Drago, however, tells him that there is no need and that ten seconds is enough and begins to use his Devil Fruit abilities (the Goe Goe no Mi) while the Hyena Three and the other pirates frantically run out of El Drago's way. The Hyena Three later are freaked out how Luffy and Zoro fly away after a brief fight with El Drago (due to Luffy's foot being stuck on a rock while Zoro was fighting El Drago). They then notice along with the rest of El Drago's crew that Nami and Usopp escaped in the confusion, much to El Drago's frustration. The Hyena Three reappear with Donny telling El Drago that they found the entrance (after they followed the Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Tobio, and Ganzo). The Hyena Three would later be shocked after Luffy eats Ganzo's food (after El Drago stomped on it). After Zoro begins to fight Gorashi, Danny says that he recognizes the Three-Sword Style Zoro is using with Denny telling that is Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. After Gorashi is defeated by Zoro, the Hyena Three run for cover when El Drago begins to fight Luffy. During the battle, Donny yells out to El Drago after he gets briefly incapacitated by Luffy. Donny and Denny then mention that Luffy shattered El Drago's armor. The Hyena Three are then surprised when El Drago tries to use a powerful attack on Luffy. However, he fails and Luffy defeats him with Donny saying that El Drago lost while he, Danny, and Denny are shocked. The trio then say it times for them to run away when Luffy looks at them but accidentally run and fall off of a cliff along with the rest of El Drago's crew. ''Clockwork Island Adventure'' The Hyena Three reappear now as henchmen of Bear King. They mention how Bear King is way better than their last boss, El Drago. However, once they spot Luffy they immediately flee. They were not seen again for the rest of the movie and is unknown what happened to them afterwards. In Other Media *The Hyena Three make a non-playable appearance in the video game One Piece: Become the Pirate King!. Gallery Danny (One Piece).png|Danny's Appearance in the first movie. Denny (One Piece).png|Denny's Appearance in the first movie. Donny (One Piece).png|Donny's Appearance in the first movie. Hyena Three Returns.png|The Hyena Three's Appearance in the second movie. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Homicidal